Hero
by Wrath lover
Summary: What happens when Nikki looks at Roxas' group for too long? What trouble will Axel stur up now? Will Roxas, Demyx and Xion accept how Axel behaves? How will they react? RoxasXOC! OneShot!


**Hey all! This is a RoxasXOC OneShot! The inspiration for this story is the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias! Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking... 'Why is inspiration always music?' But it's a good song! Anyways, please enjoy!**

**For CelestraMoon!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the pairing or the song, NOTHING but the story!**

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back?_

Nikki looked at Roxas' back and sighed dreamily as she watched him talk to Axel, Xion and Demyx near the entrance of the high school. The sun blazed in the blue sky and warmed her back as she watched, laying on her stomach, as the four laughing, tickling and poking each other, holding back giggles as Demyx shook Roxas with his eyes wide. Xion looked around the school ground lazily and her eyes met Nikki's. With a grin the black haired girl waved excitedly at the blonde before poking Axel in the shoulder and pointing at her, her mouth moving rapidly. With a nod Axel smirked at the blonde, waving her to join them.

"Yo, blondie, come here!" Axel called.

Nikki's head shot up with surprise. "Me?"

Xion grinned. "Yeah, come here, blondie!"

Nikki sat up and looked around quickly before getting to her feet and slowly walking over to the four. Xion skipped over to meet her and practically dragged her to the rest of the group with a sly grin on her face. A nervous smile twitched on Nikki's lips as she looked at the four looming over her.

"H-hi..." Nikki stammered nervously, her eyes landing on her feet.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?  
_  
"Hey, blondie." Axel lifted her chin up and winked at her. "What are you doin' lookin' at us?"

"N-no-nothing... I-I thought you four were v-very unique. D-different than the rest." Nikki explained shakily, looking at all of their faces with huge, scared eyes.

"C'mon, babe, come here. Axel will make you feel all better." Axel smirked.

"Alright, Axel, you've scared the girl enough." Roxas sighed, pushing Axel away from Nikki.

Nikki glanced quickly at Roxas' serious face before flicking her gaze to Demyx's smiley, soothing face behind Roxas. Xion smiled at Nikki, glancing between her and the rest of the gang, a pleading look on her face. Axel chuckled and backed off of the petite blonde haired girl.

"Can she, please! Please, oh please!" Xion begged the three boys. "Please! Axel... Roxas?"

"Please!" Demyx agreed, looking at the other two. "Please, please, please, please!"

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these?_

Roxas smiled, reaching for Nikki's trembling form to steady her. "I don't see why not."

Nikki practically fell into Roxas' arms, away from Axel, and he pulled her close to him. Trembling she snuggled closer to him and felt his warmth, breathed in his cologne, heard his steady heartbeat. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and murmured that she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Demyx asked worriedly, glancing curiously at her.

_Now would you die for the one you love?_  
_  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

With a small smile Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's just scared."

Tears slid down Nikki's cheeks and she clutched to Roxas' shirt. "P-p-please pro-protect me, R-Roxas."

Axel's eyes widened. "I scared her that bad?"

"Yeah, stupid, looks that way." Xion replied sharply.

Nikki's knees buckled from under her and she fell to the ground with tears falling down her face.

_I can be you hero baby_  
_  
I can kiss away the pain_

Calmly, carefully Roxas picked Nikki up bridal style and looked sharply at Axel. "You'd better leave her alone, Axel! If I find you harassing her again then I'll beat the crap outta you!"

With that Roxas carried Nikki back to where she had been before and set her down before sitting down beside her. Her tears had stopped and she was starting to calm down as she looked up at him, her eyes greatful.

"T-thank you." Nikki felt a smile play on her lips as she looked up at Roxas.

Roxas smiled in return. "I'll stay here with you if that's okay. You don't have to worry anymore, Nikki."

He kissed the top of her head and she froze in shock.

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Slowly she softened up again and lay down on her back, looking up at him, her head in his lap. He smiled and caressed her cheek calmly, feeling her smooth skin beneath his thumb. Her eyes connected with his and she closed her eyes, leaning her face into his palm.

"Thank you, Roxy." Nikki murmured. "I owe you."

Roxas grinned, leaning down to press his lips to hers quickly before pulling away. "There, now we're even... Nik."

Nikki giggled as she heard his stomach growl, wreching the moment. Roxas' face reddened with embarassment as it growled again, louder. Happily Nikki grabbed something from her backpack and handed him a bag of cookies, which he took eagerly.

Nikki looked into Roxas' eyes and sighed dreamily as she watched him eat some cookies. The sun blazed in the blue sky and warmed her torso as she watched Axel, Xion and Demyx watching them near the entrance of the high school, curiosity clear in their stance. Xion's eyes met Nikki's and she smiled kindly.

_I can be your hero_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Again, that was RoxasXOC and the song was "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias! Please review!**

**Here ya go, CelestraMoon!**


End file.
